Secrets and Reunions
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Eggman is dead, A young prince is nervous to tell his friends of his home in Mobotropolis, how he was born a triplet prince. How he have to leave to see them again after eleven long years of being apart. how will he react when he sees them again, how will a certain two-tailed fox handle the fact that Sonic might leave them... Forever One-Shot


**Secrets and Reunions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic franchise or any of the characters in this One-shot, SEGA does.**

 **VxG: Hey everybody, I know I have been very absent lately, TRP is on a small break, while Sun is Betaing the few chapters I have in bulk. While MR is still in its early stages of the Re-write. I am thinking of writing the entire story done first, as it appears it will be around 10 or so chapters, maybe even less, as I am currently cramming a lot of the old chapters together, they are around 7-9k words a chapter. So I hope you will appreciate the loong content.**

 **As for this One-shot, well, I need to give you something to read in my absence. Hope you like it.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Sonic was miserable, Eggman had hit the bucket just a few days ago, heart attack. The old man must have over exerted himself, he had been pretty desperate the last few months. The old age must have caught up with him. While the man grew older and weaker, Sonic only grew stronger. Being only twenty five years old, he was just getting to the peak of his strength.

Sonic sighed heavily. Clutching a white metallic guitar medallion with a red string connected to it in his fist. How long has it been since he was forced to lead the old Buttnic away from his home in Mobotropolis. Sacrificing his freedom, to keep his family and kingdom safe.

Now that the tyrant was dead, the one thing keeping him away from his blood family, was, gone. What stopped him from returning to his siblings... His mother. The very same mother he and his sibs had used the better part of three years to search for. Nothing, he was so miserable, because he didn't know what to do with himself.

A part of him wanted so desperately to return to his family, a family he had not seen since he was fourteen. Eleven years, away from them. He had not been with their mother for loong either, just a little under a week. After he was forced to run the tyrant away from his family, and to force Eggman to focus his attack on him, leaving his family behind.

He wanted so badly to return to them, his heart ached to be with his mother again. Not having a mother since his first adoptive parents where captured and roboticized. Having grown up with Uncle Chuck the remainder of his life, until he too was captured, the very same day he had met his brother and sister again.

A tear streamed down his face. But if he did return to his birth family, that meant having to explain his origins to his friends. That he was, and still is. Of royal blood. He has been entirely grateful Knuckles had kept his mouth shut about his heritage. But Knuckles must know that the hedgehog is at a stand still. He had gotten so used to the freedom of doing whatever. Help the ones in need, without the title of "crown prince" hanging on his shoulders.

Rubbing the medallion in his hand, it didn't transform to the blue double handle guitar. Of course it didn't, it needed harmony, harmony with his siblings to work. And they are far away on the other side of the world, safe.

Sonic stared out into the distance, the rooftop he was seated on, was warm from the strong sun rays as it had beamed and heated the tiles. There was a noise coming from behind him. Sonic didn't have to turn around to know that it was Knuckles.

"Wow, I have not seen that thing in years" Knuckles whistled as he stared at the medallion in Sonic's hand.

"I have always kept it on me, in my quills sure, but it has always been with me. It is all I have left of them after all"

Knuckles sat down besides him. Giving the blue hedgehog a hard stare. "You can't keep this from them anymore, I have not said anything as it is not my place to say. And that I respect your wishes, but you can't keep it to yourself anymore. If not Amy, at least Tails. He is your little brother."

Sonic shrugged, putting the medallion back into his head quills.

"It isn't that I won't tell them, it is just the after math of it that worries me."

Knuckles had a confused look on his face "... I don't follow?" Sonic sighed again, his shoulders sagged a bit in the process.

"My friendship with them will be completely different, you are the exception because you knew I was royalty from the start. These guys... They don't know, and it is scary. I will have to leave them all behind like I did my family, it isn't like they can all re-locate to Mobotropolis"

"Sure they can"

Sonic gave Knuckles a look. "yeah, they can, but what about their lives here, they may be friends of mine, but what about the other friends they have outside of my circle. I can't expect Vanilla and cream to leave their home here for my sake. Tails have his workshop, Amy has her sweet shop. I can't just bring them with me because... well they have their own lives"

Sonic sighed again. "And let us all not forget that Mobotropolis is located on. Oh I dunno... 'The other side of the PLANET!'"

Knuckles frowned. "It is a simple run for you though, can't you just check in every now and then, they will understand, it works for me"

"You are the guardian of the Master Emerald, you get free time to see us because of your friendship with the Chaotix. I am the "Crown Prince" Knuckles, I don't get to have the same freedom you have, the minute I get back home is the day Sonia will step down for the next of crown, and hand it to me"

Knuckles nose twisted in a weird way. "Then all you have to do is step down, besides." Knuckles turned his head to the side, a fain blush was upon his muzzle. "I am certain Sonia would be a great queen"

Sonic had a faint nostalgic smile on his muzzle "I don't doubt it..." Sonic stood up, staring up at the setting sun. Eyes serious, as he glanced down to the red echidna "I have been gone for eleven years, taking care of the Robotnic problem sure, but the crown is rightfully mine, I am the first born after all. I have to take responsibility of that fact"

Sonic sighed again "I just need some time by myself, I'll be back in the morning"

"W-Where are you going?"

Sonic smiled. "Home" And with that Sonic leaped off the roof in which the two sat, and sped off in the distance, creating a sonic boom as he went.

 **.:VxG:.**

Sonic stood at the outskirts of the forest leading up to the city, looking from atop the forest hill where he stood. He watched the castle standing proud atop a hill, overlooking the town in which it protected.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise"

Sonic whirled around, and there stood none other than the oracle himself. Looking the age he probably was.

"O-oracle... Wh-what are you doing here?"

The oracle smiled, his old eyes gleamed in what Sonic could only describe as hope. "I was taking a stroll, I was on my way to share some tea with your mother and siblings, but I think they can wait for a bit longer, what are you doing here young Prince? Don't you have some evil to conceal"

Sonic smiled sadly. "The Egg-butt is dead, he died of a heart attack just a few days ago. Old age probably got to him, the stress he was dealing with probably didn't help his case"

The Oracle smiled knowingly. "So... You have returned to take your rightful place as king?"

Sonic didn't reply, just simply sat down on a fallen log, Watching as the sun was rising up in the horizon. It was on the opposite side of the world after all.

"I dunno... I plan to take the crown, yes. But I don't know what to do with myself right now. Eleven years away from my family, eleven years of living a completely different life, new friends, a new... I dunno, a persona, I guess?"

The oracle sat down besides the young confused Prince. Placing an old hand to the young mans shoulder. "What does your heart tell you?"

Sonic gave the old man a strangled look. "I am getting a weird sense of Deja-vu right now."

The oracle simply smiled. "I will leave you to yourself, I think I have left the Queen waiting for loong enough, should I tell her I stumbled upon you?"

Sonic smiled, standing up. Jumping up in a tree, sitting himself down on a branch. "You do that Orc, Just don't tell her where I am, I am not ready to see them just yet. I plan to return back to where I have lived the last eleven years, trying to explain a few things to them. For now, I... Just want to watch"

The old man nodded in understanding. "I will explain to the best of my abilities, it is good to know you will be with us soon, your highness."

Sonic ignored him as he got comfortable, watching the early morning hour mobians get ready for the day.

 **.:VxG:.**

Queen Aleena was puzzled, the Oracle was taking a long time to get to their daily tea, Manic and Sonia had even showed up before him. Just as she was about to go and find the old Oracle, the man swished into the room in a bright flash. The three royal's could not help but notice the bright smile on his face.

"Wow, dude. What has gotten you so happy" Manic, the green hedgehog with a messy quill style at his head said.

"Oh, nothing, I just ran into someone you might be happy to hear about."

"Who?" Sonia a pink quill-ed and purple furred hedgehog asked, as she stood abruptly from her chair.

Aleena was curious as well. But did not voice it. "I bring good news," The oracle started "Dr Robotnic has passed away a few days ago from a heart attack. Sonic told me so himself"

Sonia and Manic stared at the Oracle, then at each-other, then back at the Oracle "Sonic?" They all but screamed in unison. "The dashing blue, is back?" Manic said in wonder after he had calmed himself from the outburst he and Sonia had made just seconds ago.

Sonia was hugging the stuffing out of her brother, crying (loudly) tears of joy.

Aleena didn't say anything, just got up from her seat, and walked out on the balcony. Hands to her heart, looking out into nothing-nes, as she glances towards the forest, briefly catching a streak of blue, zooming further into the forest, out of view. Aleena smiled, as tears of joy fell down her muzzle. She would soon be reunited with her eldest son. It was like a dream come true.

 **.:VxG:.**

Sonic ran, further, and further into the forest. His mother, he had seen her. Stopping to a halt by a big oak tree, Sonic clutched a gloved hand to his chest, right above where his heart is located. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

He wanted so desperately to run supersonic speed up to the castle, throw his arms around his mother and siblings.

Falling to his ass, leaning the back of his body up against the wall of the oak tree. Clutching desperately at his chest. Tears where running down his face.

The longing was so strong, and... They where right there, but he knew if he met with them now, there was no way he would be able to leave them again. Even if it was for a day trip to meet with his friends. To explain a few things.

He missed them so badly, he missed rough housing with Manic. He missed being scolded by Sonia. He missed playing music with them, and most of all.

He missed his mothers hugs, her love. He had not experienced them for a loong time, he had not experienced his mothers love in years. The only thing that kept him going in this longing for all those years... Was that he was keeping Robotnic away from Mobotropolis. Now that he was gone, and the empire was dead, the longing is just all that much stronger. He would miss his friends, he would miss Tails. But it is a Knuckles said. He could always visit... or they visit him. It didn't matter what his friends thought. He now knew he was needed to come home. Giving the castle one last look, as he was barely able to see it from where he sat crouched on the ground.

It didn't even take Sonic a second, with a determined nod, he dashed back in towards the forest, running at top speed plus more, as he desperately tried to get back to his new/old home. It was time to say goodbye. Not forever, but for a while. He was returning to his family, to his mother. He couldn't wait.

 **.:VxG:.**

All of Sonic's friends was present, Cream, Amy, Tails, Espio, Charmy, Blaze. The whole gang.

Knuckles stood besides Sonic, ready to stand up for him if needed. Sonic gave the echidna a grateful smile as he spoke up.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, and in the middle of the night too. Thank you."

Sonic struggled trying to find the proper word, everyone was giving him so much cheers, could he really leave all of this behind. No he would not leave them behind.

Taking a deep breath Sonic continued. "I am sorry to say this, but this will be the last time you will see me around these parts, before you say anything let me speak.-

I was born in Mobotropolis, born a triplet, I have a brother and a sister. I... I was- AM first born"

Tails spoke up. "What does you being the oldest have to do with anything?" Sonic locked up, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Fidgeting with his gloves and scratching deep into his head quills, caressing his medallion that was stored there.

Sonic sighed, feeling the smooth texture of the cold metallic medallion. "I am a born royalty"

There, he had said it. Feeling Knuckles grasping his shoulder, shaking him around a bit. Trying to keep him from running away. And to calm him down a bit.

The room was silent, nobody said anything. Nobody, not even Amy. There was just a dead silence.

Tails walked up to Sonic, grasping gently onto the hedgehog's gloved hand, as it was still rummaging through his quills. Pulling it down, the medallion grasped firmly in his hand.

"What do you mean, you are born royalty? Are you... Are you going to leave us?"

Sonic stiffly nodded his head. "I have to go home. I have not seen my mother or siblings in over eleven years. I was separate from them, because I was able to lure Eggman away from them while they rebuilt our land. My job was to keep him away, keep them safe... Now that he is dead, I want to return home. I have to return home, as it is my duty as the Crown Prince of Mobotropolis"

Tails's eyes watered. "Mobotropolis is on the other side of the planet, how will we keep in touch?"

"My mother still has a few yeas left in her, I will come by every now and then to visit. Probably bringing my sibs with me."

Tails wailed, tears falling freely from his face. "That isn't good enough! If you leave then I am coming with you. I am your partner, your my best friend, my... brother."

Sonic hugged his two tailed friend, his youngest brother. "Of course, I would not leave you for the world Tails. I would have found a way to get you there to stay with me"

Sonic straightened his arms out, pushing Tails along side with them. "But not now, in a few days, yes, maybe a week. I need time with my family, get a few things sorted out first before I bring any of you along with me to Mobotropolis. Do we have a deal?"

Tails sniffled. "Yeah, just promise you'll be back" Sonic hugged the fox tight, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I won't leave for another few hours, I'm going to have to sleep during the day as soon as the sun rises. I will leave again by night fall. And we will see each-other in a few days time"

Tails wailed, as he cried into Sonic's stomach. The rest of Sonic's friends circled the hedgehog, giving the blue blur a going away group hug, knowing they would not see him for the next couple of hours. Not until he left for Mobotropolis the following night.

 **.:VxG:.**

Sonic watched as the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon. Giving his friends one last look of gratitude. Watching as all of his close friends just gave him the thumbs up, or a determined nod. Sonic gave them all one last thumbs up, a crocked smile on his face. Turning around, lifting his arm, watching as his medallion dangle slightly at his wrist. The string had grown to small to be wear-ed around his now thick and muscular neck. And Sonic did not have he heart to replace the string.

Giving the group one last glance. "See you all in a few days" And he sped off, a sound breaking sonic boom shot through the air. Creating a miniature tornado in his wake.

 **.:VxG:.**

Aleena was seated out in the garden, reading a book. Listening, as Manic and Sonia was playing in the music room with the window open, for their mother to hear them. Ever since Sonic had left them eleven years ago, their medallions would not work for them. But their music was still missing something. Even when they played alone there was something off about their play.

There was a gust of wind, the sound of something exploding in the distance. Standing up Aleena watched as there was dust clouds in the distant forest, moving at a rapid rate.

Aleena dropped her book, absentmindedly noticing that Sonia and Manic had stopped their playing. Her hands went to her mouth, tears was threatening to fall from her face. Her whole body shivered as she watched a blur of blue sped through the waking town, gusts of wind threw pieces of cloth and discarded paper in every direction. The blur did not stop as it approached the castle walls, rather it moved up along the walls at a rapid rate, before finally. Coming to a complete stop in front of Aleena.

Aleena was startled, she knew eleven years was a loong time, and Manic was a tall handsome man himself, but Sonic was not up to a little bellow her head like what Manic is. Then again Manic had a small build. The blue panting and sweating mess that stood in front of her, standing so their eye's where aligned with her, standing taller than her by a hedgehog tail.

Aleena could not hold her tears in anymore. "...Sonic... My son" Sonic must have lost what little self control he had as well, for in an instance he was grabbing for his mother, gripping her in a tight hug.

"I'm... Home... Mom" Sonic was shivering, not believing that this was real. Feeling the warmth coming off from his mother, feeling her wet warm tears soaking into his fur. Feeling her long slender fingers, comb through his long messy blue quills.

Sonic held onto his mother for dear life. He almost lost his balance as his mother fell to her knees, dragging Sonic down with her. Sonic didn't care, he simply clutched her even further. Pushing his pointed nose into her soft quills. Memorizing her sent.

It didn't take long for two more hedgehogs to join them. Throwing the other two to the ground, leaving them in a tangled hedgehog mess on the soft dirt ground.

"SONIC HEDGEHOG! DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sonia said (screamed) as the four hedgehogs managed to untangle themselves, having the blue hero in a death grip around his neck. She was crying hard into his stomach as her arms slid down from his neck to around his strong muscular body. Sonic was able to wiggle his arms out from her death grip, leaning his head into her quill-ed hair, sniffing in her scent, having almost forgotten it over the last eleven years they where separated. Giving his sister an awkward hug due to the position on the ground they where in.

Manic was next, not caring that Sonia was there, he roughly pulled Sonic from Sonia's grip. Giving the blue hedgehog a rough hug, as he literally lifted Sonic off the ground, doing a spin with his brother in his arms. As soon as Sonic found his feet on the ground again, he was attacked yet again by Sonia, along with Manic hugging him in a group hug, crying their eyes out. A very, VERY, rough group hug.

Sonic lifted his pinned palms to hold onto his siblings, taking his time to memorize his siblings scent again. It had been too loong since they had last seen each-other, and Sonic was not going anywhere in a good while.

"I'm back... I'm home."

 **End.**

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: That is a wrap everybody, hope you liked this short one-shot story I put together. I hope I didn't fall into the same trap every Underground writer seem to fall into, a very rushed, faulty story. That is the reason for me making this.**

 **I have always loved the plot and premise of Underground. It might be very weird and wrong to others, saying it is a Sonic fan writer's dream come true. It pales compared to other great shows like SatAm. I admit the SatAm series has the better animation, but I still love the story in Underground.**

 **Sonia and Manic are just great characters in my opinion. And every time I try to find some Underground fanfic's it is just a whole lot of... Meh.**

 **There probably are some good Underground stories out there, I just have not found them yet. If you know any good ones tell me. Oh and this story has not been Betaed. If you want to beta it, please be my guest. This has been VxG, hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all around for my next project.**


End file.
